


If Only It Was Real

by dlc221B



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Good Theo Raeken, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Non-Supernatural Beacon Hills, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Weddings, smut???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-01 05:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12698085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dlc221B/pseuds/dlc221B
Summary: A relationship that blossoms into so much more... lol that was cheesy. A story in which Liam asks Theo to be his fake boyfriend.





	1. Will You Do It?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first fanfiction ever so it most likely sucks, if y'all could leave me some constructive criticism that would be great but I hope you like it :)

It wasn't until he said it that he regretted it, well to be specific it wasn't until he thought it that he regretted even thinking of it… but it was his best choice. He didn't know where he had the bright idea to think it but it happened and now he has to tell Theo, so he decided he would buy him dinner to make the whole issue a bit better. 

He went to go get some tacos at his favorite taco truck in town, Liam knew that Theo loved the tacos there. He loved when he could tease him about having cilantro in his teeth, or how he could make fun of his onion breath, Liam was always happy when he could see Theo smile when he could hear Theo’s real laugh, not just the teasing chuckles but the laughs that he himself wouldn't see coming… of course, he would never tell him any of this. 

Since Liam had just recently gotten out of college and was struggling with money and he knew that Theo never really had a stable place because he too struggled, he offered they become roommates. He would've asked Mason but he moved in with Corey because apparently when you're engaged you should move in with your partner, yeah Liam didn't understand either. 

Liam got sent to voicemail right away, Hey it’s Theo, If I didn’t answer the phone then it’s probably cause I don't care so don't leave a message, then in the background you could hear Liam’s soft giggle.

“Hey… Umm, I got us some food so I just wanted to let you know that way you didn't grab some on the way, I know you're probably not gonna hear this so I don’t really-” that's when the answering machine cut him off, yeah he kinda expected that.

When he got to their apartment he had it all planned out, they would eat and then he’d ask him. About an hour later Liam finally heard the door open to their apartment.  
“Honey I'm home” Theo teased “Hey” Liam said nervously 

“What’s going on? Don’t tell me I have to kill the spider again cause you're too scared” 

“Theo, you were the one that was scared and made me kill the spider” After a couple minutes of a shouting back and forth “I did not get scared, you did” they finally sat down to eat. Theo’s face lit up when he saw the tacos which caused Liam to give him a warm smile that he immediately regretted afterward and forced his lips to turn into a thin line before Theo could see. 

“Wait what did you do? Don't tell me you did nothing when I know damn well you did something”

“Well it’s kinda a long story so you might want to eat while you listen” 

Earlier that day... 

Liam was talking with Mason about all the wedding stuff which Liam had almost no interest in. 

“Liam you do know you have to make a speech”  
“Mason of course I know! Do you think I'm stupid? Don’t answer that!” 

“So how are things going with you and Theo? He asked casually like they talked about this all the time  
“What do you mean 'how are things going with you and Theo'? We’re not dating! Why does everyone think that?”

“Liam, it’s like everyone knows but you two! Anyway, forget about that who are you bringing to the wedding then?”

Liam thought for a moment, he didn't really have many love interests since Hayden but she left and he hasn't seen her since. Sometimes he thinks about actually settling and having a long-term relationship instead of just one night stands but he hasn't really found anyone.

“Hey dude, its okay, you don’t need to bring anyone just go solo but there's something I need to tell you”  
“Okay tell me it can't be that” and just as he was about to finish his sentence Mason blurted out “Hayden is coming to the wedding! I'm sorry!” He said it all so quickly, that Liam had a hard time processing it 

“What? Why?”

“Well, Corey wanted all our friends to be there and it turns out an old friend of Corey’s is dating Hayden, I'm so sorry I didn’t know until the invitations were already sent out, please don't be mad” 

“Dude what the fuck, I don’t wanna see her again!” 

Seeing Hayden would be the worst thing that could possibly happen right now, well not really but still. He loved Hayden and she just left him like he was nothing, it’s almost as if he never even mattered to her. Now that he thinks about it, it has been five years since she left Beacon Hills, so he should be over it but it was still gonna be hard to see her again and mostly with someone new. 

“Liam, it will be fine, aren’t you over her?” 

“Yeah but it’s still hard, I loved her and she just left me like I meant nothing to her when she once meant so much to me ” 

“I understand” He gave Liam a sympathetic look and said “If you truly don’t think you’ll make it through the wedding then I can make something up and tell them it got canceled or something I don’t know” 

“Mason you don’t have to do that, I'll make it through the wedding just fine”

Eventually, they moved on to another subject but Liam still felt uncomfortable. The wedding was in a month and he planned to find a date by then but who could he go with, the majority of his friends left Beacon Hills, he was about to apply for his first job as a history teacher at the High School. Liam didn't have time for dating but he also didn't want to go to Mason and Corey’s wedding alone but who could he go with? And that's when the imaginary light bulb lit up above his head, Theo, he could bring Theo to the wedding and it would all work out perfectly, well let's hope Theo agrees. 

“And that's how it all happened” Liam only told Theo his and Mason’s conversation, not his plan.

“Okay I still don't understand what's so bad like I get it you're gonna see Hayden but dude you need to get over her, how much time has it been? Like five years, quit being a pussy and forget about her” 

“Me being a pussy? Who was the one that was all like “Liam please kill the spider! It’s going to bite me ahhhhh” that's what I thought. Not. Me.” 

“You are a huge liar! How about we forget about that and go back to your problems?”  
“Who's the pussy now huh?” Theo just flashed him a smirk along with giving him the finger, motioning to go on with his story.  
“Okay so I have to ask you like a huge favor” Theo rolled his eyes “okay hit me”  
“I need you to go as my date”  
“Okay”

“That is so disrespectful because I have done so much for you and wait what did you say”  
“I said okay”  
“As in you'll do it” Theo just nodded with a sneaky grin on his face  
“really?” asked Liam and that's when Theo started laughing “Dude you really think I’d do that? That is the most immature plan I have ever heard in my life!”  
“Come on, Theo, please” 

Theo wouldn't even be remotely surprised if Liam got on his knees begging by how whiny his voice sounded.  
“What’s in it for me?” “Having the grand luxury of acting like you're dating me duh”  
Theo glared at him until Liam said “Fine I guess I'll just ask someone else” and then he stormed off to his room. 

Theo knew Liam very well by now, considering that they’ve been living together for three years now. Theo knows Liam a way no one else knows him, he knows how Liam is extremely ticklish in his feet, he knows that he loves to binge watch shows on Netflix, he knows how the corners of his lips rise up and his cheeks turn a light pink and his face lights up whenever he comes back from school and tells Theo about some new information that he learned about history. He knows that when Liam doesn’t get his way his bottom lips form into a childish pout or how when he’s really concentrated on something he starts biting his bottom lip, he also knows that he needs to go to Liam’s room and tell him that he will fake being his date because he knows damn well that Liam would do the same for him. 

Theo barged into Liam’s bedroom which startled him “Okay I'll do it, but we need to figure out a plan, I am not the kind of guy that lies and does a sloppy job at doing it, lying is probably the only thing I'm good at”  
“You're not lying right now, are you?”  
Theo shook his head while he watched how the younger boy's cheek dimpled, and the corners of his eyes wrinkled, a wide smile spread across his lips.


	2. The Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I kinda forgot to state that this story is non-supernatural and also that English is not my first language so if I have some errors please just tell me. I hope you like the chapter, I was very happy with the results of the first chapter so I would like to say thanks

They still had a month to perfect their scheme, it couldn’t be that hard and they wouldn’t back out of it now.

Theo was lying down on the couch watching Netflix while Liam was procrastinating while pacing back and forth around the apartment. “Dude, can you fucking chill? I am clearly trying to watch my show” Theo said as he raised his eyebrows and motioned his hand toward the TV.

 

“I can’t do this, Theo, I’m just going to fail miserably and Mason’s wedding will be ruined!”

“First of all, I am kinda offended because my plan will work out perfectly and second of all, stop being so dramatic like seriously since when have you gotten so whiny?”

 

“I am not whiny!” he gave Theo a hurt look although he knew it was fake. “What's your plan anyway?” 

 

“Thanks for asking, dipshit” 

“fuck you” “fuck _me_? I am the one helping you”

“Fine whatever, come on tell me the plan” 

 

“Well it's not necessarily a plan, it's kinda just an idea. We should slowly get used to each other like sometimes hold hands, hug… kiss. Okay? That way when we get to the wedding we won't be uncomfortable around each other” 

 

Liam stared at him for a good minute, perhaps it was the fact that he never thought he’d get this involved in a lie but Theo had it all planned out. Was he actually going to kiss Liam? Were they going to walk around town holding hands? To be completely honest the thought of kissing Theo or just holding his hand made Liam’s heart skip a beat. Was he going to be able to lie and then after the wedding just act like nothing happened?

 

“Hey, Liam, I'm just going to remind you that this was your idea not mine so…”

“No, I know, I just zoned out sorry” “Let’s just go get some food I'm starving” 

 

And with that, they went out to eat some pizza and eventually Mason and Corey joined them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Later that night, Liam was sleeping very peacefully until he heard the sobbing from across the hall, he knew it had to be Theo having a nightmare and that he would stop screaming soon but tonight felt different. Theo sounded more vulnerable like he was in physical pain although Liam knew that was probably not the case eventually, he decided to go into his room to see what was wrong. “Hey, Theo, you alright?” all Liam could hear was muffled sobs, when he entered the room he saw Theo sweating and breathing heavily. 

 

“Theo, wake up” he tried to slightly move him until he realized that he wasn't going to wake up like that so he started shaking him with a bit more force until Theo finally woke up. Theo sat up almost instantly once he awoke, he looked scared, and he was biting his lip from the nerves. 

 

“What are you doing here” he whispered, “well I heard you, and I figured I should check up on you, I know this isn't your first nightmare but you sounded _different_ this time, are you okay?” Liam gave him a sympathetic look “Yeah, fine, thanks” “are you sure?”

“Yes, Liam, I'm sure I'm fine and I don't need your pity, okay it was just a stupid nightmare, you didn't have to come into my room to check on me. I am not a child” Liam looked hurt and not the kind of hurt that he usually fakes, it was the kind of hurt that hits him deep down inside him. 

 

“I’m sorry I was just trying to help but clearly I have done the total opposite” He got up from the floor and started walking towards the door and just as he was about to close it he hears Theo say something “I'm sorry, it's just… it's… hard for me, I didn't mean what I said” Liam turned around to look at Theo. He had sweat running down his forehead, his cheeks were flushed a bright pink and his hands were trembling. “You do know you can talk to me right, I'm not saying it was to be right now or tomorrow, just whenever you’re ready to talk… I'm here” Theo nodded and then Liam left his room. He wanted to tell Liam to stay, to comfort him, to whisper in his ear reassuring words, to just stay with him all night and hold him in his arms

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The next day they acted like last night never happened, they ate breakfast in comfortable silence, then they both went to work and went on with their lives. Later in the day Liam hung out with Mason and then Liam told him about how Theo agreed to be his fake date, Mason told him “Are you sure he’s not going to stab you in the back like he did to Scott?” Liam shook his head “He’s not like that anymore, Mason, and you know it” “I know… I’ll admit that was a bit petty on my part” Liam chuckled and they moved onto a different subject. 

 

Liam got home pretty late because hanging out with Mason turned into going to the bar and getting wasted so when he got home he didn't expect to see Theo lying on the couch watching TV. 

“You're out late” Liam laughed “What are you, my mom?” he said while wheezing “are you drunk?” “I don't know, am I?” “oh my god, Liam Dunbar you are fucking wasted” “Me? Wasted? I have no idea wha you are talking about” “I'm talking about the fact that you dropped your keys three times before opening the door and then once you got in you dropped them again. Also, you are talking like a three-year-old”. Liam just laughed for like five minutes straight which caused Theo to laugh, if you were to stand there with them you would think that they’re a pair of idiots. 

 

Liam plopped down on the couch next to Theo, “what are you even watching? SpongeBob is for children” “Liam, I'm watching Gotham” “What?” he practically sang the word by how long he said it. Theo was very into his show until he felt a calloused hand rest on his thigh, he breathed deep knowing it was just the alcohol in Liam’s system and that he shouldn't get too excited because sober Liam would never touch him. But then he felt Liam’s hand go dangerously high “Liam, what are you doing?” his voice barely a whisper. Liam pulled his hand away right after he realized what he was doing “I'm sorry” he whispered back. “It’s… fine” his voice failed him for a second, he truly didn't want him to stop but he knew that an inebriated Liam didn't know what he was doing and he didn't want to ruin their friendship. 

 

Liam stared him straight in the eyes “You know how you said we needed to practice being comfortable around each other for the wedding” Their noses were practically touching, they were breathing each other’s air. “Yeah” Theo replied, “ I think we should practice right now” he whispered, just as Liam was leaning in, Theo pulled away “Liam, you're drunk” “I know and also know I want this” “ah fuck it”. 

 

Theo put his hands on the sides of Liam’s face and smashed their lips together, it was wet and sloppy but it was also electric and powerful and Theo needed more, more, more, all he wanted right now was  _ more. _ He wanted more Liam, he wanted to be able to do this whenever he wanted, he wanted to be able to touch Liam in ways he's never been touched _.  _ Liam was very enthusiastic and pushed Theo down on the couch, climbing on top of him, Theo put one of his hands on the back of Liam’s neck and kissed him again but this time with more passion. Tiny moans escaping the both of them, Liam’s hand was in his hair gently tugging at it with just enough force that sent shivers down Theo’s body. Theo’s mind kept telling him  _ stop, you need to stop  _ but he couldn't, Liam was his only weakness but this wasn't right and he knew it so he pushed Liam off of him which caused Liam to groan at the loss of contact.

 

“What’s wrong,” Liam asked, his voice low and husky

“This isn't right, Liam, I'm sorry” 

“You're right this was a mistake, I'm gonna go to bed… goodnight, Theo”

“Goodnight, Liam”.


	3. Complicated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So very sorry for the delay for this chapter, I meant to update yesterday but lowkey I was too lazy. Also, thank you to everyone who has commented and given kudos I really appreciate it. <3.

Theo couldn't sleep that night, all he could think about was the way Liam felt against him, his lips on Theo’s, Liam’s solid body trapping him with his arms, the way his long firm leg felt in between his. At that moment Theo knew that only Liam would be the cause and the effect of these bizarre feelings he had never felt before. The whole sensation sent shivers down Theo’s spine actually, his whole body in general, Theo felt emotions he had never felt in his life while kissing Liam. He felt like after all these years of anger and fear he could just be happy, truly happy. Of course, Theo was happy when he was with Liam but this was different, being able to take another step and become more than friends, more than roommates. Become partners or lovers or both, all these thoughts were going through his head at 3:00 am and they were truly stressing him out.

Theo was deep in thought, he asked himself did Liam even like it? Would he remember their encounter or was he so drunk that the whole moment faded away? The alcohol had probably hit him so hard that anything in his trail of sight aroused him and that’s why he was acting like that. He probably regretted the whole thing, Theo thought, Liam would wake up and avoid him then, they would stop being friends and eventually learn to hate each other… although Theo would never be able to hate Liam at least for not such a petty reason. Theo knew he took advantage of Liam in such a vulnerable moment, for Christ's sake he couldn't tell the difference between a cartoon and actual living people. He kept telling himself it was a mistake… just like Liam had said, but the more he said it the more he wanted to kiss Liam again.

Finally, after hours of accepting and denying his true feelings for Liam, he fell into a deep sleep… with not even one nightmare.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Liam woke up with his head pounding it felt as if he’d been hit in the head with a rock. He got up from his bed and sat back down immediately, he felt extremely unsteady and he could hardly see straight. He decided he would just go back to sleep and hopefully never wake up.

Once he woke up he felt much better but very, very thirsty like seriously how much did he even drink? He can't even remember how he got home all he remembers is the dream he had that night which felt painfully real, in his dream he remembers talking to Theo and then the next minute Liam is on top and their shoving their tongues down each other's throat. He knew that having wet dreams about your beautiful, stunning, super fit roommate is probably not good because he knows that he would never get the opportunity to even kiss Theo so he would rather not get his hopes up but he’ll still keep an open mind.

He went to the kitchen to make himself some breakfast… or should I say lunch? Theo must've gone to work, he thought, he also thought about calling him but he has learned that Theo doesn't understand how to tap the answer button on his phone. Instead, he called Mason to see if he was as bashed as himself. Mason picked up the phone right away unlike some people Liam thought.

“Dude what the fuck its so early, why are you calling me?” typical Mason, always complaining. Or was that him?

“You do know its two in the afternoon” “Well I know now! What do you want anyway?”  
“Why are you yelling? Chill the fuck out man, I was just calling to see if you were as hungover as me but now I know that I didn't even have to ask”

“I came home and Corey decided to give me a lecture about how I shouldn't drink too much and I need to be careful and some other shit which didn't really matter because he fucked the crap outta me like dude you don’t even know, I saw fucking stars”

“Mason!” “What?” “I don't ever want to hear about your sex life ever again!”  
“Oh my god you're such a fucking baby”  
“Anyway, did you get any action with your boo thang?” Liam could see his big old grin from here and they live miles away from one another.

“Mason, how much did you drink last night you're starting to talk like a fourteen-year-old”  
“I'm just a bit tipsy, so did you get any” he admitted, his voice turning into slurs.  
“No, who would I have _got any_ from if you're the only person I was with last night”

“Liam don't play dumb” The line went silent for what felt like an eternity but was probably only a couple seconds  
“Are you implying that I slept with Theo?”  
“Yes, dumbass!”

And that's when it hit him, his dream with Theo it wasn't a dream whatsoever! It was real, all of it was real. The kiss they shared, the touching, the low moans that escaped their throats… they were all real. The way Theo felt beneath him and how Theo stopped… he stopped. He remembers that Theo pulled away and that they talked to each other but nothing else. Why did they stop? Did Theo not like him? Did he wish they never kissed? He just wanted to know what Theo was thinking.

“Liam?” “yeah” he muttered   
“Whats up? Did you like zone out or something?”  
“I kissed him”  
“WHAT?!” his friend screamed “dude you're fucking lying! I cannot believe what I'm hearing, can you say it again?”  
“I kissed him and I think one of us pulled away but its all very foggy”

“So will you admit you like him?” “Mason, you are such a pain in the ass, don't you see that I'm in a crisis and you're over here being annoying like did you hear anything I said? I fucking kissed him and he kissed back and now I don't know what to do when he comes home”

“Liam it’s gonna be fine, if he kissed back then that means he like you too”

“But he pulled away” “that doesn’t mean anything,   
plus you don’t even know what actually happened so stop stressing, I have to go cause you know wedding and stuff but dude trust me on this, he likes you back and not like a friend, bye”  
“Bye”.

The day went by very slowly after that, he thought about what he was gonna say to Theo like what was he supposed to say to him ‘hey Theo do you by any chance like me?’ ‘You, me, let’s fuck’ okay not the second one for sure.

He tried calling him but hit the 'end call' option before Theo would even get the chance to answer. But Liam wasn’t the only one who had a long day, so did Theo, he spent his whole time at the station contemplating on what he should say when he sees Liam cause he obviously can’t avoid him for too long, he also thinks about the endless possibilities of how this talk could go because it could either end up very well or very bad.

Theo’s shift was almost over which made him more nervous as more time went by. What was this boy doing to him? Before Liam he was a piece of shit dude who liked causing pain and hurting people but Liam completely changed him and he didn’t like it, he hated feeling all these different emotions when he was with Liam or how whenever Liam said something kind to him he would start blushing like an idiot. He hated that he felt sorrow whenever Liam was sad or depressed. But he could never hate Liam as a whole because Liam was his home.

When Theo finally got back to the apartment after a very long and exhausting day, all he wanted to do was sleep but he also was longing to talk to Liam, had been for the whole day. He decided he would put off sleep and wait for Liam so he poured himself a glass of water and lied down on the soft couch, grabbing the controller to turn on a random movie. If someone were to tell Theo he’d be the kind of guy that would lay down and watch movies, he wouldn't have believed you but here he was snuggled up like a baby in its crib.

Theo was so wrapped up in his movie that he didn't even catch the squeaky sound of the apartment door opening. He thought to himself, shit it's Liam and sat up from the couch in a flash.

Liam looked tense like he hadn't slept in days, with dark bags under his eyes. Theo furrowed his brow.

“Are you still drunk?” he asked, which earned him an eye roll “just hungover”

“Are you… okay?” his voice barely a whisper “yes, yeah. I'm… good, thanks” “Why are you acting so weird?” He gave him a look that said bitch you know damn well why.

“I just had a long day”  
 _I want to kiss you_

“Well that makes two of us”  
 _I want to kiss you too_

“I have a huge headache and I'm so tired so I'm probably just gonna go to sleep”  
 _I didn't want to stop kissing you last night_

“Yeah… you were totally drunk last night, I've never really seen you like that”  
 _I didn't want you to either_

“Goodnight, Theo”  
 _I don't want to go_

“Goodnight, Liam”  
 _Then don’t_

They both asked themselves _why didn't I do anything? Why didn't I tell him how I felt? It would be useless because he doesn't even feel the same_. Of course, they were too stubborn to tell each other any of this. 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to update whenever I can, I just have so much homework so its kinda hard but I doubt I'll take more than a couple days to update.  
> As always thanks for reading and I hope you liked the chapter. Also, next chapter will have more of a 'fake relationship' kinda thing I promise.


	4. Practice

As time went by Liam realized that they only had a week left until the wedding. They had been avoiding each other for the majority of the time, of course, if Theo needed Liam to kill a spider they would totally talk like best buddies. Obviously, Theo would never admit that he asked Liam to kill it. 

 

“I honestly don’t know how you can act like the toughest dude on earth but get scared over a tiny spider” Liam watched as Theo rolled his eyes at him “Shut up” 

 

Liam insisted on making them dinner for some odd reason, although Theo suggested they just order takeout but like always Liam won. 

 

They ate in silence until Liam asked “are we still on for the wedding?”  _ why was his voice so high? _ He instantly regretted asking that question and mostly because Theo looked up from his food and gave him a shocked expression.

 

“Um… yeah,” he muttered, “look if you don’t want to that's fine” “no, no… it's okay” 

 

it felt like an eternity before either of them spoke but finally, Liam said: “why are you acting so weird lately?” “I could ask you the same thing” Theo leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms only to act cool because he continued eating seconds afterward. 

 

“I know it might be hard to act like a couple at the wedding but I promise it will only be for the wedding” Theo put down his fork and stared Liam dead in the eye. “Liam we both know that’s not what I’m talking about” 

 

The more Liam wanted to avoid the eye contact, the harder it was especially with Theo’s intense gaze on him. And there it was again. The silence. 

 

Liam opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. _ Why were no words coming out of his mouth?  _

 

“You mean…” Theo nodded. Liam never thought they would actually have this conversation… like ever. “Look I was drunk and a bit disoriented and-” “I’m just saying we were getting used to each other and we should keep doing it that way we can actually pull this off” 

 

He gave Theo a shocked expression like what was he supposed to say back? Was this man even hearing himself? ‘We should keep doing it’ he said it so casually, it caused Liam’s head to spin.

 

“Uhh… yeah” Theo got up from his chair and put his dirty dishes in the sink. “Your turn to wash the dishes, sweetie” Liam thought about asking Theo what the hell he was doing but instead decided to play along. “No, babe, it's your turn” Theo started walking towards Liam until they were only inches apart and whispered “I don't think so” while turning the knob on the kitchen sink, which sent shivers down Liam’s spine. 

 

How was is it that such a simple gesture could make Liam’s head spin it also made Liam want to pull Theo down by his shirt and smack their lips together. But before he could do anything Theo had already walked away. 

 

Theo grabbed his keys from the counter while looking at Liam stand there like a statue, Liam earned himself a cheeky grin from him but it wasn't until he felt Theo gave him a soft peck on the cheek, that his eyes widened. And the next thing he saw was Theo practically running out the door. 

 

Liam brought his hand up to the cheek where Theo’s lips had been and smiled to himself. God, he felt so pathetic for feeling these emotions towards his friend/roommate. 

 

But on the other hand, Theo felt like a giddy child kissing his crush on the cheek, he was happy he ran out before Liam could see how red his face got. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The next day they were both sitting side by side on the couch, nearly touching but not quite. The pair was watching The Avengers, both enjoying each others company. Making comments about the movie although both of them had seen this movie millions of times.

 

They hadn't teased one another that much after yesterday, perhaps they were both afraid that they might show their actual feelings for each other but right now in this moment, Liam felt confident or maybe he just wondering if he could have the same effect that Theo had on him. 

 

“I’m gonna go get a drink, you want one” Theo asked 

Liam shook his head and captured Theo’s wrist just as he was getting up. Theo threw Liam a puzzled look but Liam didn't even flinch. “Do you mind?” he asked but Liam only patted the spot next to him with his free hand. 

 

Liam thought he was slick but two could play this game. Or so he thought. 

 

Theo gave him a smug look but sat down back down, however this time a tiny bit closer than before. Liam knew that Theo knew what he was doing but he could care less because he had a goal and he planned to accomplish it. 

 

Liam was busy planning his scheme but was interrupted when Theo began to burst out laughing, Liam shook his head in disbelief. This happened every time they watched this movie, Theo would crack up over the fact that Hulk smashes Loki and then calls him a ‘puny god’, his laughter resonating the room. “Theo its not that funny”

Theo couldn't even respond because he was so busy laughing, finally he was able to say “yes it is” “why does other people’s pain cause you so much happiness?” “hey at least its just a movie and not real life” 

 

Liam could only shrug and roll his eyes at him because he had to admit, it was progress. 

 

As the movie went on Liam caught himself staring at Theo, hoping Theo would never notice.

“What are you staring at, Dumbar?”  _ shit… busted  _ “Dunbar” he growled “anyway, can I get something to drink now or are you going to stop me again?” Liam motioned for him to go on and he did but didn't get very far for the reason that Liam got a hold of his wrist once again and an unusually strong one. 

 

“Are you serious? I am truly just thirsty, I promise I'll be right back to keep you warm, baby” 

“I am pretty sure that _ I am  _ the one keeping you warm” Theo scoffed at that although he has to admit he was surprisingly cozy. “Will you let go of me already?” He tried to get out of Liam’s grip but gave up because his grip was quite tough to get out of. 

 

Just when he looked like he was actually gonna let go of Theo’s wrist, he grabbed him by the waist and pulled him down to sit on his lap facing him. Theo’s eyes widened as his breath hitched. He knew that if Liam kissed him he most likely would not be able to stop. 

 

What he didn't know was that Liam had let go of his wrist so he had a perfect chance to get off his lap and go get something to drink but instead he just sat there. He was having trouble grasping the situation while Liam just sat there studying him. 

 

“See something you like, baby?” Liam nodded and turned to look at the TV

This whole situation had Theo so very confused so he decided to get up from Liam’s lap but Liam didn't let him. 

 

“Oh my god you're so fucking stupid” Theo was about to reply to his comment however he was interrupted by the warm feeling of Liam’s hand on his neck while the other was on his waist. He saw that Liam was ogling his lips but he didn't mind because he was pretty sure he was staring at Liam’s lips too. 

 

They were centimeters apart from one another, basically breathing each other’s air. Their hearts were beating so fast it was almost supernatural. And the whole scene around them didn't matter one bit because Liam's strong calloused hands were on both sides of his face, Theos arms were hooked around his back urging him to get closer although that was pretty much impossible at this point. 

 

“What are you waiting for?” Liam whispered “I’m waiting for you to apologize to me for calling me stupid”. Liam chuckled “I'm not going to apologize for saying the truth” “Liam, stop lying and fucking kiss me”

At first Liam thought about getting defensive but then he heard the words ‘kiss me’ and immediately acted upon it. He pulled him close until their lips locked, both of them making a breathy sound as they shared each other's oxygen. But this kiss was completely different from the last one they had shared, this one was more promising and real, it wasn't a kiss that meant they were practicing ‘getting comfortable’ or any other bullshit. This kiss was  _ real  _ and full of passion and sincerity. 

 

Liam's hands were tangled in Theo’s thin, silky hair, gently pulling at it. While Theo’s hands were struggling to lift up Liam’s shirt to have better access of the lukewarm skin beneath it. Liam shuddered at the feeling of Theo’s cool hands on his chest. Theo’s tongue traced Liam’s bottom lip, begging for entrance until Liam finally allowed him to do so and opened his mouth. Both of them embarrassed at the animalistic sounds they made when their tongues finally collided.  

 

Their kiss didn’t last that long but for them, it felt like time stopped, like all the mattered was this person in front of them and all they needed was to be touching and feeling each other. Theo groaned when Liam broke the kiss, seeking more. Why did this always have to happen? All Theo wanted was  _ more.  _

 

Liam scanned Theo’s face and never in his life has he felt so content. Liam had this man sitting on his lap but not just any man, this was Theo, the guy who used to be this piece of shit asshole who he would never have thought would be his roommate or his friend for goodness sake. He would never have imagined that they'd ever be in this position, lost in each other's eyes, wanting more but not being sure how to ask. 

 

“That was... uhh… good practice” Theo’s voice a bit higher than usual “Yeah, any chance you wanna practice a little more?” Theo nodded and efficiently sealed their lips together once more, this time more clumsy and heated. 

 

Liam’s shirt was still in the process of being taken off, Theo took his time admiring the smooth texture of Liam’s skin under his hands. Liam made a humiliating sound which just caused Theo to kiss him with much more force than before. 

 

He let out a breathy moan when he felt Theo nipping at his bottom lip, his warm tongue darting once again into Liam’s mouth and just as Liam’s shirt was about to be completely discarded when A sudden succession of shrill rings cut the silence. Liam jumped up startled. Peering toward the phone, he hesitantly picked it up.  _ It was Mason, dammit, of course, it was Mason!  _

 

Theo was already off of Liam before he could actually grab the phone, he was hoping Liam wouldn't notice how flustered his face was. He could feel that his face was hot, as a matter of fact, his whole body felt like it was on fire. 

 

“Mason, look it's not a good time”

 

“Liam you do realize I’m getting married in a couple days and whenever I call better be a good time for you. You fucking piece of shit!”

 

Theo chuckled at the fact that he could hear Mason screaming through the phone from where he was sitting. He was also laughing at the fact that Liam’s hair was a complete mess and his shirt was halfway on. Liam’s lips were kiss swollen and his cheeks were a perfect shade of scarlet. 

 

“Geez man chill” “You did not just tell me to fucking chill!”

 

“Sorry? Anyway whats wrong”

 

“Nothing! And I'm stressed because if nothing is wrong right now then eventually It will be, my wedding is going to suck ass” Liam giggled at his dramatic friend “Mason, your wedding is going to be great” 

"I did plan it so it better be great, anyway Corey is calling me so I'll talk to you later" and with that, he hung up the phone and turned to look at Theo. 

 

"sorry, do you want to finish the movie?" Theo nodded, smirking at Liam "But first, I'm getting something to drink and you cant stop me"  "fine, get me some water"

 

Theo handed him some glass of water and relaxed again on the couch, enjoying the feeling of Liam's warmth radiating off him. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all liked this chapter! As always thanks for all the comments, kudos, etc.  
> I really appreciate it <3


	5. The Stag Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that I took so long to update, I lowkey had writer's block but thank you to everyone who reads my fanfic, I really appreciate it. Enjoy <3

They only had two days until Mason and Corey’s wedding. And Theo was taking it perfectly fine he was totally ready for it but Liam, on the other hand, was not. He had been pacing back and forth the whole day and frankly, Theo thought it was quite annoying.

“Liam will you sit the fuck down!” Liam gave him the death stare which made Theo quite uncomfortable so he avoided eye contact.

“I am not going to sit the fuck down! The wedding is in two days and I don't know if Mason expects me to take him out tomorrow, do you even have your suit? Theo, I’m the best man and my speech sucks ass”

“Liam, honey you need to chill and yes I have my whole outfit” “I know its just so stressful”

Theo got up and Liam was hoping he would grab him by his t-shirt and pull him into an intense kiss filled with eager and ecstasy like the one they had shared a couple nights ago. They hadn't kissed ever since, not that they didn't want to but because they were too scared to. Theo would sometimes get the courage to kiss Liam on the cheek and then tease Liam about the fact that his face would turn a luminous shade of light pink and then it would result with Theo getting slapped in the face, just how Liam got slapped right in this moment.

“Dude. what the fuck!” Liam brought his hand up to rest on the spot where Theo had hit him. Soothing the aching pain in his left cheek.

“Maybe next time you should learn to grow some fucking balls and quit being such a fucking baby”

Liam gasped, exasperated by Theo’s comment “ I’m the one who should grow some fucking balls?” Theo nodded “You're the one that acts like whatever is going on between us isn't happening!”

“this is an act, isn't that what you wanted? Remember that you were the one who asked me to be your ‘fake boyfriend’ so why don't you do me a favor and tell me exactly what's actually happening!”

Liam moved toward Theo, their noses slightly hovering close to each other. Liam was expecting Theo to step back and tell him to get away from him but instead of walking away he put his steady hands on Liam’s waist.  
“Tell me this is just an act, tell me that you cant feel what I’m feeling, that this is all part of the plan and that you don't see us as more than friends” his voice hardly a whisper

“This is an act and you know it, you still like Hayden and you're just using me to get back at her and that's fine if you want to play with her feelings but don't play with mine.”

It was odd seeing Theo talk with such emotion, he seemed kinda vulnerable in a way.

“Theo, I am not using you and don't think for one second that I am playing with your feelings because that would mean I’m playing with mine and trust me on this Theo, I have never been so sure about something in my life”

Liam rested his forehead against Theo’s, both of them savoring the gentle intimacy of the action until finally Liam tipped his head up and pressed his lips to Theo’s. A soft whimper escaping them. Theo’s hands creeping under Liam’s shirt causing Liam to moan into his mouth. He pulled away so he could tell him how amazingly beautiful he was, how he had waited so long for this to be real but nothing came out and then suddenly Theo wasn't in his arms anymore, he was across the room sitting at the kitchen table. Had he always been there? Liam asked himself.

“Liam?” Theo was sitting down giving Liam a weird look “Come on I barely even hit you, I thought you were stronger than that, baby” Liam was at a loss for words, he didn't know that a daydream could seem so _real_ , he tried to play it off acting like he was giving Theo the silent treatment so he faces the other way avoiding eye contact.

“Okay remind me how old you are? Because you’re acting like a five-year-old”

Liam was still facing his back towards Theo, a pout splayed across his face but Theo couldn't see it. He kept doing it up till he heard footsteps getting farther away from their kitchen table where Theo was sitting.

“Okay, I get it I might be overreacting just a little but--” “A LITTLE?” Theo interrupted “you call pacing back and forth for hours ‘a little’? And don't even get me started on the cry--” “Lets just put it aside okay?”

The sound of Theo’s chuckle filling the room which made Liam laugh too although he also wanted to punch him in the face for slapping him.

~~~~~~~

Liam hadn't seen Stiles and Scott in months, Scott was with Malia in Paris for their annual trip there and Stiles and Lydia live across town now, they have a great house considering Lydia is a mathematician and Stiles is the head of the FBI. Scott proposed at the Eiffel Tower which is super cliche but they seemed happy so Liam didn't judge. Stiles and Lydia got married two years ago and are now expecting their first child.

Now that Liam thinks about it, he's the only person in their friend group that doesn't have a partner (a real one)

Liam invited Scott and Stiles to go for drinks because he honestly couldn't think of anything better. Currently, only Stiles and Liam were there, he tried to invite Theo but he refused to come no matter how much Liam begged.

“Liam dude I haven't seen you in forever!” Stiles pulled him into a tight hug that left his bones aching “Hey Stiles, where’s Scott?” “You mean your father? He’s probably fucking your mom” He burst out laughing at his own unfunny joke. Liam just glared at him confused.

“Are you sure you're not already drunk?” “I don't know am I?” “Dude we've been here for like five minutes!” “Correction: I have been here since five, I read the text wrong and came three hours early” “Oh my god you're unbelievable” .

They were in the middle of Stiles going on about how he was so excited that he was having a baby and that he hoped it was a girl that way it would come out like a little Lydia blah, blah, blah, Liam thought. And then finally Scott and Mason walked into the bar.

“Liam!” Scott yelled and pulled him into a gentle embrace, a huge difference compared to Stiles’s hug. “Scott! Or as Stiles likes to say it, dad!” Scott gave Stiles’s a funky look “okay that just sounded wrong” they can say they all agreed to that.

They spent an hour talking about their girlfriends and boyfriends and Liam couldn't lie he felt a bit lonely, of course, he could tell them he's dating Theo but that would just cause them to start interrogating him and he knew that Stiles was a pro when it came to questioning people.  
“So Liam hows life” “Oh same old same old you know, I applied for my first job as a history teacher and I finally finished paying off my student loans which is a plus”

“Yeah but I think what Scott meant to say was how is your love life”

He knew he shouldn't have said anything but he couldn't think of anything else to say because the alcohol was kinda clouding his judgment.

“Theo and I are dating and yeah it's pretty great, we have lots of sex” so he might've lied a bit but it was just a little white lie.

All three of them gasped, their eyes were open wide “Dude why haven't you told me any of this?” Mason was practically flying out of his seat before Liam could even respond

“Well you were busy with the wedding and I didn't want to say anything”

“Scott, are you listening to what he's saying?” Scott was still in shock while Mason and Stiles were throwing questions at him.

“Oh my God, you broke Scott” They all looked over at Scott who was sitting on his stool with his eyes fixed on Liam.

“Well you know I kissed him and it just kinda blossomed into something more I guess”

The bartender looked over at Scott and said “Is he okay? I can call him a cab if you want”  
“No its okay, he's just a bit shook”

“Shook doesn't even begin to explain it if you ask me,” said Mason.

Scott shot up from his seat like a rocket “Okay I’m good” “You sure?” “Yes, Stiles I am completely fine”

“Well, why isn't Theo here then? If you two are together then why isn't he here with you?”

“He didn't want to come” “Why not?” they all asked.

“I don't know, you should ask him”

“Good idea” Scott took out his phone are started looking through his contacts  
“I was just kidding you do know that right?” Liam asked nervously

_“Hey Theo whats up”_  
_“_ Scott 'm _kinda in the middle of something so if this is something stupid then leave me alone”_  
_“It's not stupid, I just wanted to invite my son_ in _law to have some drinks”_  
_“Son in law?”_  
_“Yes, Liam told us the great news about you two and I’m happy as long as he’s happy”_  
_“What exactly did Liam tell you”_  
_“He said, and I quote ‘Theo and I are dating and yeah its pretty great, we have lots of sex’”_  
_“He told you that? I’ll be there_ in __ _a bit text me the address”_  
And then he hung up.

“Okay, he says he's on his way” Mason and Stiles both cheered and said ‘yay’ and gulped down another shot.

Shit, Shit, Shit, Liam thought. He hoped that Theo took his time getting here but like always luck was not on his side and he found Theo walking into the bar 15 minutes later.

“Baby, can we talk?” was the first thing Theo said to him when he came in “Yeah of course honey”

“Dude, what the fuck? We have lots of sex? How drunk are you?”  
“Drunk enough to see two of you” Liam's voice turning into a wheezing laughter.  
“Oh my god, I’m leaving”  
“No, stay” “why?”  
“Because I want to show you off, you look extremely hot in that shirt” “I wear this shirt all the time”  
“And it drives me made all the time” Theo’s cheeks turned an embarrassing shade of pink “fine, but only to make sure you guys don't do anything stupid”

They went back to where Mason, Stiles, and Scott were chugging another shot.

“Theo!” the three said in unison  
“I am so glad that my son in law came,” said Scott  
“I am so glad that my best friends son in law came,” said Stiles  
“I am so glad that my best friend's dad’s son in law came,” said Mason

“I am so glad I charged my phone that way I can videotape how drunk you guys are,” said Theo and for some reason that caused all of them to burst out laughing

“Liam stop eye-fucking Theo, it’s uncomfortable”  
“Well he is my boyfriend so I believe I have the right to” Theo smirked at Liam causing him to want to pull him down for a kiss.  
“Guys I’m getting married tomorrow”  
“Yeah its pretty obvious,” Theo said  
“And I’m probably gonna get some good DICK!”

He yelled it so loud that the whole bar turned around to look at Mason, then he yelled “I’m getting married tomorrow!” and the whole bar cheered.

The rest of the night consisted of a lot of shots and Mason yelling every five minutes that he was gonna get fucked so good which would have made most of them uncomfortable but they were all so drunk that they had no clue what was actually happening. They would laugh at dumb shit like the fact that Theo would make a sour face whenever he took a shot or when Stiles fell off the stool, or when Scott got up and danced to literally no music.

The night was almost over until Stiles told Liam and Theo that they didn't even look like they were dating and then obviously everyone agreed and said “if you truly like him then why don't you just kiss him”

“Because you guys are all looking at us and It’s uncomfortable”  
“Plus Liam’s mouth probably tastes like a shit ton of tequila and lime”  
“Does not!” “does too”

“Children settle down” Scott used his father voice and the two of them groaned  
“Come on Liam, just one kiss” “no Mason”

“Oh for god's sake” and the Theo grabbed Liam and smacked their lips together, it took Liam a while to comprehend what was happening but once he did he darted his tongue down Theo’s throat. The kiss was very clumsy and wet, all tongue and teeth. Both of their mouths tasted like tequila, they didn't realize they weren't alone until they heard Scott, Mason, and Stiles screaming like idiots.

“By the way, we said kiss not eat each other” Stiles commented  
Liam and Theo both just kinda laughed it off, hoping their friends wouldn't see through their embarrassment.

Eventually, they said their goodbyes to the people at the bar and all crashed at Theo and Liam’s place, awaiting the big day.

 

 

 


	6. Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first of all I would like to say that I truly appreciate your patience and I also appreciate your guys comments and the love that my fanfic has received. I have had zero motivation to continue writing this story but I do try to finish the things I start. I know this isn't much and its definitely not what y'all deserve but I still hope you like it. This is only one chapter but I'm almost done with next one so I promise I won't update in a year, I plan to finish this very soon. I do have school and that tends to be a pain but I am on break so I'll have some extra time. Overall, I am very sorry that this took so long and I hope you guys had a wonderful year. Happy holidays!

Liam woke up with the biggest headache of his life _God, how much did he drink last night?_ He got up to find Scott passed out on the floor with a pool full of drool next to him, Stiles was knocked out cold on the couch with one hand dangling off to the side. Liam just shakes his head in amusement at the sight of his friends. That’s when he realized that his phone was ringing so he looked down at his device to see who was calling him and saw that it was Lydia.

 

“Hey Lydia, what’s up?” he asked nervously.

 

“What do you mean what's up? It's the wedding day and your lazy asses can't even pick up the goddamn phone!” she took a long and exasperated sigh and demanded that Stiles be put on the phone right this second. Lydia was a scary person when she got angry so Liam took no chances and quickly woke Stiles up in no time.

 

“Dude, what the actual fuck?”

 

“Your wife is on the phone,” Liam thought carefully of what he was gonna say next so he put Lydia on mute for a few seconds “she’s in a bitchy mood, must be the hormones”

That made Stiles burst out laughing but got up to answer the phone anyway, eventually, the noise startled Scott awake, which was followed by a series of groans and complaints about being so loud.

 

“Will you fucking stop groaning, I’m trying to talk to my wife!” and with that, Scott finally stopped groaning and walked over to the kitchen like a zombie so that he could go fetch a glass of water, which was very needed.

 

Liam heard light footsteps approaching him and he knew straight away who it was “you guys are still here?”

 

“What? you want some alone time with your boyfriend” Scott teased which later got followed by Stiles and Mason’s annoying giggles in the background.

 

Theo gave a long sigh, the kind that Liam usually gets because he’s has got them into another bad scenario in which Theo has to fix the problem.

 

“Actually yes” Theo admitted. Theo’s comment made Liam face the other way in order for his friends and fake boyfriend to not see the blush creeping up his face. “Don't you guys have to get ready or something? Or like anything better to do?”

 

Stiles mumbles something around the lines ‘rude’ but no one seems to really care and they stay silent for a second until Mason says “Okay fine were leaving but remember to be at the Pier by 1:00 to take pictures”.

 

Liam nods his head in approval and then he brings him into a tight hug “don't over think this, it's going to be great. I’ll be over as soon as I’m done getting ready”

 

“Thanks, Liam.”

 

Liam is starting to think that maybe he should be the one stressing, he has to make everyone believe that he is in love with Theo even though he doesn't even have to pretend because he is in love with Theo and damn this is a huge mess. He also just remembered that he has to see Hayden today with someone else _and_ deliver a best man speech in front of everyone.

 

“Well I’ll be in my room if you need me”

 

“Okay,” Liam whispers.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Mason and Corey chose Liam’s outfit for him and he has to admit that they have good tastes in suits. Liam has always seen himself as an average dude who would live an average life, maybe get married and have kids but by the looks of how his life is going currently he’s not so sure its average at all. He is going to his best friends’ wedding with his roommate who he clearly likes more than a friend just to make his ex-girlfriend jealous.

 

He hasn't dressed this fancy in a very long time, and that's probably an understatement because to be honest, he can't even remember the last time he wore a suit. Of course, he’s had to go to certain events where he dresses nicer than usual but never to this extent. An example would be Mason and Corey’s engagement party but if it was truly up to him, he would have gone in a t-shirt and some shorts. He can actually hear Mason’s annoying voice in his head saying _Oh my god! I'm going to call your mom and tell her what a huge slob you are._ Yeah, that was pretty embarrassing because he did end up calling his mom.

 

But now as he stands in front of the mirror, staring at his reflection, he begins to panic all over again but it doesn't last too long because Theo ends up barging into his room looking absolutely stunning, Liam doesn't think he’s ever seen Theo in a suit and _god_ does he look good in it. He’s even wearing a tie, and Liam would've never thought Theo, of all people, would ever wear a tie and don't get him started on how the Navy Blue brings out his radiant eyes.

 

He turns towards the mirror again to hide the fact that he was just staring at his roommate who he completely adores but he obviously can't tell him that and says “you do realize that there’s a thing called knocking! what if I was naked?”

 

“Well, you aren't so does it really matter?”

 

The best he can do is just roll his eyes and say “well what do you want, I am kinda trying to get ready here”

 

“First of all, rude. Second of all, you look good either way. And third, we really need to make up a story ASAP and set some things straight like we need to hold hands, stare at each other as if we’re in love and you can't get nervous. Okay?”

 

Is he supposed to just forget the fact that Theo said he looked good either way? Theo Raeken just practically said he was attractive, there is so much happening right now he can't even think straight.

 

“Okay, so I was thinking we just say that we started living together because we both needed it financially, which is true but then we say some cliche shit like we both got drunk one night and kissed and from there it became something more.” Theo looks like he’s still processing all the info so he adds “and we’ve been dating for six months and also we didn't tell anyone because we just wanted privacy and didn't want things to get awkward”

 

“You've put a bit of thought into this, I’m impressed.”

 

“Well you told me that if we were going to lie then we had to do it right, and plus I like making stuff up” 

 

Theo shakes his head and laughs “dude, you really need to get a life” Liam shrugs but doesn't deny it because to some extent it’s relatively true.

 

Eventually, Theo leaves Liam to continue panicking until it's time to leave to the pier and take some family photos. Once they arrive Theo takes Liam’s hand in his which makes Liam take a deep breath but he doesn't even have time to get anxious because Theo clutches his hand tighter and gently rubs his thumb on Liam’s knuckles, he mouths a silent thanks and they go with Mason and his family to take some photos.

 

Mason looks incredibly happy and he honestly can't believe that his best friend is getting married in an hour or so. He always knew that Mason was going to get married before him but he never expected it to be so soon. Then he feels Theo get closer and he whispers into his ear “Liam, are you crying?”

 

Liam’s mouth turns into an ‘o’, obviously offended “of course not!” he whispers aggressively.

 

Theo throws his head down and chuckles softly “your eyes were literally getting watery”

 

“That's just allergies, I don't go to the beach very often and the atmosphere here just gets to me and why are you looking at my eyes? Leave me alone.”

 

“Bullshit! We went to the beach like two months ago and you were fine and I just looked over and saw you crying, it's not like I was staring at you”

 

“Okay well men get emotional too, you know!”

 

_It's not like I was staring at you._ Is there a possibility he was staring at him? No, of course not! If he was staring it probably wasn't meant to mean anything. Theo is acting, therefore he needs to look at Liam like he loves him. Right?

 

“You’re unbelievable” Theo scoffs.

 

“Shut up, c’mon let’s go meet up with the others” Theo’s face scrunched as he groaned and said, “do we really have to?”

 

“Yes.”

 

It took some effort but Liam eventually managed to pull Theo to the dock so they could all take pictures. At some point when they were walking up the dock, Theo got a hold of Liam’s hand and it just felt so natural like Theo’s fingers were meant to be intertwined with his.

 

“Prepare to be ambushed”

Liam began to say something but couldn't quite finish because Lydia came up to them and gave them a huge, _very tight,_ hug that made both of them groan. How can such a small lady be so strong?

 

“Look at you two lovebirds! Wow, I thought you guys would never figure it out” Liam just looks over at Theo who looks equally confused. _Is he really that obvious?_

 

It’s best for everyone if he just changes the subject because he might panic and blow his whole cover. “Yeah, so how have you been with the pregnancy and all?”

 

“Oh my god, it's exhausting, Stiles has been exaggerating over everything but the baby hasn't been a pain at all” they all laugh and then go say hi to the others.

 

Mason is taking photos with his close relatives so they all just chat for a bit. Scott asks if they're using protection because ‘STDs’ are very bad. Stiles also gives them a lecture on STDs. Malia comes up with the conclusion that they secretly got married but Liam’s pretty sure she already had a couple of drinks. Lydia asks them the sort of stuff that they prepared for like how long they’ve been dating and how did they realize they liked each other.

 

“I just don't understand why you hid it from all of us, I mean you guys say you've been together for six months” Malia speaks again and says “that’s a decent amount of time. Plus, we’re super understanding”

 

Theo steps in and says “yeah sure you are, Liam told me that Scott froze for ten minutes after he heard the news and he was drunk, imagine if he was sober. Also, we just got two lectures on STDs as if we didn't take health class in high school”

 

“I think what Theo is trying to say is that we just liked the privacy and we didn't want to make a big deal about it”. He pauses to look over at Theo as to make sure he’s saying the right thing. Theo gives him a slight nod “at least that’s what I liked about it” Liam adds.

 

Finally, Mason calls them over to take some pictures and they leave the subject alone for the rest of the time until someone announces that they need to be at the ceremony venue by 3:15.

 

They all ride in their own cars to the ceremony venue because the vintage cars are for the guests who are from out of town.  

The venue was about twenty minutes away so the majority of the car ride was silent until Liam thought about how amazing it would be to just say:

 

_“Hey, Theo”_

 

_And Theo would say “Yeah”_

 

_And his palms would be drenched in sweat and he’d wonder, why did his palms always have to get so sweaty when he was nervous?_

 

_Then he’d ask him “remember that day when we were watching The Avengers and then I said I wanted something to drink and--”_

 

_Theo would interrupt him and reply with a simple, “yeah”_

 

_Liam would take a deep breath and rub his hands on his pants and say “did you mean it?” God, why did he have to sound so needy, even in his mind? He would look over at Theo, his eyes would be fixed on the road and his hands would be nervously tapping on the steering wheel._

 

_“Yeah” Theo would whisper back. Why were they even whispering, it's not like anyone is in the car with them? Theo would ask him, “Did you?”_

 

_“Y-yeah”_  

_He would feel the car turn to the side and look up to see them on the side of the road_

 

_Liam would look over at Theo “why’d you pull over?”_

 

_“To do this”_

 

_He would feel hard calloused hands on him, one on his neck the other on his left cheek. And all of a sudden warm, plump lips are on his and he thinks that if this were the last breath that he was to breathe then he would be content. There is nowhere he would rather be than right here in_ _this fancy ass car_ _with Theo fucking Raeken. Liam would press forward and smack his lips to his partners and cause a small gasp to escape Theo’s mouth. And then he would-_

 

“Liam, you truly need to stop getting so emotional over this, he’s just gonna get married and eventually have kids and in the end completely forget he even had a best friend named Leo.” Theo let out one of his signature snickers and continued to drive about twenty miles over the speed limit.

 

“Actually, Theo (emphases on the ‘Theo’), I’m more emotional about the fact that I might not even make it to the actual wedding based on how fast you’re driving”

 

Liam wasn't looking at Theo but he could practically feel the smirk forming on Theo’s lips. How is it possible to be so infuriating and annoying yet so fucking amazing.

 

Finally, they got to the reception after what felt like a five-hour ride instead of 15 minutes, personally for Liam it got kind of uncomfortable in the car due to the fact that he couldn't stop experiencing these weird fantasies about his roommate. Correction: about his very hot roommate.

 

The reception was stunning. The soft tone of the purple lily flowers everywhere, gradually going up the handlebar to the wide staircase, in the center of the circle tables uniformly spread across the whole ballroom. The huge traditional white six-layer cake sitting perfectly in the center of the middle floor of the staircase. Liam is actually very confused on how they were even able to pay for this wedding because it’s far from simple, it’s complexly elegant and sophisticated but it also has a touch of Mason and Corey incorporated in it which makes it so much more special. Seeing his best friend so incredibly happy made him feel so much joy, he hoped he could have what they have someday.

 

Liam had very little time to take it all in due to the fact that he was busy helping set everything up, along with helping out with other minor details. Once everything seemed taken care of he decided to look for his fake date.

 

Liam had no clue where he even left Theo but eventually, he spotted him in the corner picking shrimp off the tray in the kitchen.  

 

“This should have been the first place I looked.”

 

Theo’s eyebrows rose up, “what can I say, I can be extremely sneaky.”

 

“As if I didn't know that, how’s the shrimp?”

 

“Eh, could use some more garlic.”

 

“Have you ever enjoyed anything in your whole entire life?” Liam said it to bother him initially but deep down he hoped he would take it more seriously. 

 

A look of uncertainty painted Theo’s face as if he was debating on if he should answer the question truthfully or not.

 

“Maybe I have”

 

“It was probably the time that you stole the lollipop from the kid walking down the street”

 

“I never did that!”

 

“Okay, then what have you truly enjoyed?”

 

“I don't need to explain myself to you”

 

“Theo, you’re such a child! it’s a simple question” Liam took a step towards Theo hoping it would cause him to answer faster, he isn't quite sure why he suddenly feels brave enough to do this but something is telling him that he should and fortunately it seems to be working. “What makes you happy... because you tend to look miserable all the time”

 

“Could you stop?”

 

_Liam took another step forward_

 

“Why? Is this making you nervous”

 

_Another step closer_

 

Theo’s legs are about an inch away from hitting the side of the table. Liam has to give it to Theo, he’s holding on very well with of course a smirk plastered on his face. They are so incredibly close he can barely contain himself but Liam doesn't plan on giving in so fast. He wants Theo to work for it, he wants him to feel like he feels whenever Theo even gets remotely close when they’re so close that Liam can feel the ghost of Theo’s breath on his neck.

 

“No.”

 

The look Theo was giving Liam made him feel so fucking hot, he could swear Theo was looking at his lips for a second, which is very understanding because Liam was doing the same.  

 

“You can be such a child sometimes”

 

“Yeah, well you can be extremely impatient”

 

“You can be very rude”

 

“You wanna know what else you are?

 

“What?”

 

“You’re the only person who truly makes me happy”

 

Their eyes locked and the world completely stopped, time stopped, it was just them in this kitchen filled with delicious delectables with names that he could barely pronounce. Liam wanted this moment to last forever because right here, right now, in this moment he knew that this was real and he could stop thinking; in his mind ‘if only this was real.’

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like I said I know this isn't much but know that I will update soon. Also, if you guys ever want to talk my tumblr is @johnlock4everblog


End file.
